The Loyal One
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: As the oldest son with two little brothers, Marui Bunta barely knew how it's felt to be spoiled. When Jackal stepped into his life, Marui found himself dragged onto him, just like that. Soft Jackal/Marui story.


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is belong to Konomi Takeshi**

**Characters: Jackal Kuwahara and Marui Bunta**

**Title : The Loyal One**

As the oldest son with two little brothers (five and ten years old apart), Marui Bunta barely knew how it's felt to be spoiled. He always helped his mother to take care of his first younger brother even since he's just five, helping with diapers and feeding, and as he grew older, he do the picking up, helping with home works, bicycle and swimming learning, repairing broken toys and dolls, making simple dishes… list goes on. He's sure he can do it just fine if he had kid now.

So when Jackal stepped into his life, calm and mature, kind and patient and very much stable even when that time he was just an elementary grade boy, Marui found himself dragged onto him, just like that. He leaned his tired back to the Latino boy, and the boy was a very well support. He acted what he couldn't do in his childhood, like a little boy, pushed Jackal to buy him cakes, candies, ice cream, whined to him, pouted and puffed his cheeks in annoyance as his wishes rejected –_acting spoiled_.

It's scary, how much he depended on the certain boy, and how Jackal always doing everything Bunta wanted him to do. Answering to his every questions and pleas, fulfilling his every wishes and requests, doing his every orders and demands. Jackal was used being everything Bunta wanted him to be. Jackal was his best friend, his ear for every complains and tired whines, his tutor for all difficult home works, his partner in everything, especially in tennis; his baby sitter, his nanny, his nurse, his teacher, a big brother figure, even servant, even toy.

He wondered why Jackal did all of that to him… Is it just out of habit, or something. He wondered if Jackal was an angel, or maybe a genie, and Bunta was just some lucky genius. Those two things were scary, because that meant all of their relationships were just based by some… something without any feeling. Agreement. Godsend. Habit…

He began to scare even more as one day, he told Jackal –out of nowhere as they already finished their homework –that many of his classmates already got girlfriends, and spending the entire day telling him how soft their lips were, how warm their hands and their hug and how fun cuddling with them.

"I bet it felt good, to have a lover," Bunta shrugged, "Now I want one too,"

There it was. He realized as soon as he ended his words. His spoiled whine… that would be like a click for Jackal's instinct.

Now he's scared of what Jackal would say next.

"And why…" Jackal said, voice low and husky, "It can't be me?"

The scariest part just came. Bunta knew those words would come out. Out of habit?

But this is lover, for God's sake. It's serious matter, it's every boys' dream, to love a girl and made her your lover. It shouldn't be fulfilled as a request.

Bunta grinned, sour one, "That's funny,"

Jackal smiled, "Is it?"

Bunta blinked. Is that a joke? He laughed, "You surprised me. I thought you were serious!"

"I am," Jackal glanced at the window –that's ridiculous, there's nothing there except blank, boring black spread of night sky.

"Now… Jackal, don't you kidding around again…" Bunta was truly scared, "I wish a have a lover, indeed, but you don't have to be one for me just because I… want to have it,"

"I understand," Jackal huffed. He gathered his books and putting them back to his backpack, "I guess it's time for me to go home,"

"What?" Bunta was completely overwhelmed. His friend was acting very weird. Maybe he's programmed robot, or indeed a genie or Godsend; he did just like what he told to do… "Hey, we haven't played that new game I bought two days ago," Pink eyebrows frowned as he complained, "I hold myself not to play it because we promised we will play it today,"

"Hey, you just reject me. It's just normal if I want to go home and cry myself dry, right?" Jackal chuckled.

Bunta wasn't sure anymore, "J-Jackal. Stop being confusing,"

"Am I?"

"You are!"

"Okay," Jackal sighed. He put his backpack away, and held to Bunta's hands, "It's this simple: you want a lover, right. I love you. I can love you as a lover. So, I ask you if I can be your lover,"

Bunta blinked –he tried to ignore how warm and how good the feeling of Jackal's long fingers grasping onto his… shiiitt shiittt –"Jackal, hey, you're being unreasonable. W-What's that? Do you mean it's okay even if I don't love you or something but we become lover?"

"Exactly like that,"

Bunta gasped, "Jackal, don't say something like this out of habit!"

"…Habit?"

"You used to be everything I want and everything I wish I have… I mean, it's… a very thankful thing," Bunta gulped, "But lover is another matter. You shouldn't…"

"Hey hey," Jackal laughed, "What is it? I am not being those things you said," He inhaled and said, "I'm being everything I want to be. I tried being everything I wish I can be. The reason why they fit with your wishes? Simply because what I wished I can be were all to be everything you wish you can had,"

That's too confusing. Too much similar words.

"Can you write it down for me?" Bunta asked. He knew he heard stupid. But he didn't mind being stupid in front Jackal. Jackal would never laugh at him.

Jackal smiled, "Never mind, Bunta,"

"NO, PLEASE!" Bunta yelled. He blushed as he realized how loud he was, then he murmured, "I want to… hear it again. Clearly and slowly. Please,"

Jackal always did what Bunta asked him to. So he did.

And as he finished, Bunta was… silent.

"Please," Bunta said, "This will be the last request. Ever,"

Jackal bowed sadly. Was his friend disgusted by his confession? "Okay,"

"Kiss. Me,"

Jackal widened his eyes.

Bunta was staring at him, serious. His cheeks flushed. The Latino smiled slightly. He took Bunta's face closer, and touched their lips. It's just a meet of warm flesh, but there's sweet sensation playing as they touched, tingling to his stomach and…

Jackal let go, and Bunta was completely disappointed.

"You're sure it's last request?" Jackal asked, smiled.

"Yes," Bunta nodded, "Because from now on, as we're lover, I won't have to ask anymore,"

He said it before kissed Jackal again, now deeper.


End file.
